


Comfort

by GrimHeaperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, a dash of, shieth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is afraid of thunderstorms, but who has time to think with Team Voltron around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this post](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/post/146429434662/thunderstorms) from [voltron-shiro](http://www.voltron-shiro.tumblr.com) and [ikiracake](http://ikiracake.tumblr.com/). they were kind enough to let me use their headcanons!

Shiro hiked through the forest and wiped the sweat from his brow. The heat was starting to get to him, but the wind that blew was cool against his face. There was no sign of a Galra ship, Sendak or anything of the like. Except for the occasional Alrusian offering him berries, it was mostly quiet. Shiro made his way back. When he made it out form the shade of the trees, he noticed the thick accumulation of clouds over the ocean and the waves that crashed against the castle’s island with a fierce force. Shiro hasn’t smelled rain in years, and the new scent was calming. It wasn’t until he saw a flash illuminate the clouds that he felt sick to his stomach.

He was suddenly blinded by light, masked figures strapped him down to a metal table. Shiro screamed at them to stop, and then he felt a strong jab in his arm. He heard them laugh and say his name over and over again. He felt his throat constrict and the overwhelming urge to leave, to start moving, to –

“Shiro!” A hand landed on his shoulder, the voice that snapped him out of his vision muddled with worry. Shiro looked up, Keith’s features in a sharp frown. “You okay there, Shiro?” Shiro brought a hand to his head. He could feel a sharp pain at the front of his forehead. He let out a shaky breath as Keith helped him to his feet.

“Yeah,” Shiro looked at the cloud overhead, their shadows creating a darker world. “Let’s head inside, I think a storm’s coming.” He walked back toward the castle, Keith at his heels, a worried look still on his features.

Thunder crashed outside, Shiro’s grip on his toothbrush tightened. He focused on how long he held his breath, and then how long to exhale. A few memories came back to him, but the memories were of him in the prisoner cells back on the Galra warship. He remembered when his right hand was still his own, and the rumble of the ship under attack. He squeezed his eyes shut, forced the memory away, and rinsed out his mouth. He dried his face and headed to bed, hearing the castle be pelted with rain and the faint flashs of lightening that illuminated his room.

It was going to be a long night.

 

When Shiro woke up the next morning, his throat felt raw. He wiped a tired hand over his face, the cold metal of his arm waking him up a little bit. His dreams were plagued with the Gladiator Arena and the memory that has reoccurred since Allura said Zarkron’s name. The memory was hazy but the thunderstorm had brought it back full force.

He remembered why he hated thunderstorms.

He was just out his bedroom door when he heard, “Shiro!” When he turned around, Keith casually walked up to him, sword in hand. “Do you mind sparring with me?”

“Sure. Me against you? Should be easy.” Shiro laughed as Keith made a face.

“Ha ha, Shiro.” He responded lamely as a loud crash of thunder echoed through the castle. Shiro didn’t have time to process the beat his heart skip before Keith ushered him toward the Training Bay, slightly bragging at how the Battle Drone can’t keep up with him anymore. Shiro ended up spending his morning sparring with Keith while using a practice sword, even if Keith insisted using his prosthetic would be fine; he wouldn’t hear it. Shiro still didn’t know the full capabilities of the new arm, and didn’t want something to go wrong on a friend. He’d rather use the Galra Tech against the Galra Empire.

 

Shiro pushed Keith back one last time before the Red Paladin fell over, landing butt first. He let out a frustrated huff when his back hit the ground. Shiro smiled sheepishly. It was midday, and the score was now 2-5 in Shiro’s favor. “Hey,” Shiro offered him a hand. Keith took his hand begrudgingly before running a hand through his long, black hair. “You have really great reflexes, Keith. You’re a solid fighter.” A light blush coated Keith cheeks. Shiro smiled at him, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Thanks for sparring with me,” he huffed. Shiro laughed. “Next time, I’ll win five.” Keith offered a fist and a smug smile. Shiro rolled his eyes playfully and fist bumped.

“Sure, Keith.” He let out a hearty laugh. Shiro had focused all his energy on Keith, forgetting about the ranging storm outside. For a while, he even forgot about his nightmares. The two’s attention turned to the door when they heard it open. Hunk’s face peered from the left side.

“Shiro! There you are, I-I need your help. Coran made food again and I need a taste tester.”

“Uh,” Shiro looked to Keith, and Keith waved him off. “Sure thing, Hunk.”

 

The whole day Shiro was constantly busy. Hunk ended up roping Shiro into making his ‘cake’ with him using the Food Goo and other… ingredients Hunk and Coran had found the day before. When Shiro finished tasting the cake, he had heard shouting coming from the corridor. Lance and Keith were arguing again, and Shiro went to dismantle the fight before the two hotheads could get close to each other. Allura and Coran had come from the second floor to see the fuss, Allura mocked the two for getting in trouble while Coran told Shiro to follow him. Coran asked Shiro for help with some minor repairs, which really didn’t need repairing. The two talked about their home planets; how earth had storms similar to this, and Altea having rock storms, which frightened Shiro just to think about it. In the end, the two had a long conversation about Altea and how the ship works, Shiro listening intently. Through the conversation, he felt closer to understanding how his lion worked, and he could feel her presence in his thoughts.

Shiro had completely forgot that the storm was outside until it was time for bed. He was sleepy, yes, but he could feel his panic rise as he walked closer to his room. Thunder crashed he could feel a slight shake of the castle. He could feel someone grab him –

“Shiro?” Shiro spun around, a little too quickly. Pidge was already in pajamas; a large yellow shirt and what looked to be green boxers. Shiro relaxed.

“What’s up Pidge?”

They put their two forefingers together, looking everywhere but at Shiro. She looked scared, and Shiro walked closer to them. “What’s wrong?” His voice was laced with so much worry, that Pidge almost felt bad for lying. Almost.

“I’m actually, uh,” they rubbed the back of their neck sheepishly, and jumped when a rumble echoed through the halls. The rain was so heavy you could hear it from inside the castle. “I’m actually reallyafraidofthunderstorms,” they spluttered out. “Y-yeah. And was wondering if I could sleep with you?”

Shiro had to decline, didn’t he? He didn’t want anyone to know about his fear. How could he tell them he was afraid of thunderstorms? He was going to answer when the castle’s lights slightly flickered. Pidge squeaked as Shiro jumped, the late sound of thunder scaring the both of them.

Shiro sighed. “Yeah, that’s fine. Go grab your pillow, and I’ll get ready for bed.” Pidge smiled.

“Gotcha!” And like that, Pidge took off toward their room while Shiro went into his, taking his clothes off and switching into sweat pants and a muscle shirt. He had already brushed his teeth when he heard a knock.

“Come in!”

“You can’t have a sleepover and not invite us, Pidge!” It was Lance’s voice, and Shiro immediately left is bathroom to see not only Pidge being annoyed by Lance, but Hunk and Keith were here too. The room felt smaller with everyone in it. ”Shiro! You can’t have a slumber party with only two people! There needs to be a pillow fort!”

“Don’t forget about marshmallows. And s’mores.”

“We don’t have enough pillows for a full fort.” Keith offered, leaning against the wall near the door. Lance made a face at his comment.

“That’s why I brought blankets.” Pidge motioned to her arms, and on top of her pillow were three white sheets. Shiro was going to tell them no but, “I need a fort to feel safe.”

“We have a cast– ow!” Lance nudged Keith in his side and shushed him non-discreetly. Shiro raised an eyebrow at them and they both smiled.

“So, are we building a fort or what? Cause I can go make some s’mores. I learned last week what ingredients and—“ Shiro stopped him before he can go on anymore.

“Yeah, we can build a fort.” Pidge’s eyes gleamed and Hunk gave his supplies to Lance and he went off to the kitchen, leaving the four of them to build the fort.

Pidge was the leader of the Blanket Fort, telling everyone where things should go and what blanket needed to go where. Hunk had just walked through the door again, Allura and Coran in tow when Lance pulled the blanket from under Keith’s feet. Shiro stopped for a moment, Lance having the blanket in his hands, Keith on the floor, Hunk’s facial expression looked as if he just witnessed a horrific event, Coran surprised, and Allura and Pidge on the verge of laughing. Pidge was the first to laugh, and laughed so hard she snorted.

Allura clutched her sides and Lance started to laugh, and soon, the castle echoed with laughter. Even Keith, who admittedly was embarrassed, laughed when he saw the smile on Shiro’s face.

“Okay guys,” Shiro started when everyone started to calm down, “let’s get this built and head to bed, alright?” he picked up a pillow and threw it to Keith, who was supposed to put the last pillow inside the fort.

When the fort was finished, it took up most of Shiro’s bedroom. Allura had ran back to her bedroom and came back with a cart full of pillows, and Coran had a cart filled with folded blankets. It was pretty impressive, honestly. They all crammed into the fort, Pidge nudged between Shiro’s arm and an Altean book they were learning to read. Keith separated Lance from Allura, and at the other end was Coran and Hunk. There were three hovering plates in the room; two filled with Hunk’s version of s’mores and one with drinks.

All of them talked amongst themselves, Shiro himself had jumped from one conversation to another; battle plans, what his favorite things were on earth, how his lion was doing... Lance told stories about his family, Keith talked about living in his home far from the Garrison, Coran and Hunk got into a heated debate about food. Pidge was passing the book between them and Allura, Pidge trying to understand the symbols in the book. Eventually, they all fell asleep in the fort. Shiro had his new family with him and suddenly, the thunderstorm outside wasn’t so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog/like this fic on [tumblr](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/146689240019/fandom-voltron-legendary-defenders-pairing-a)!
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos! Thank you for your support!
> 
> Love,  
> [Grimkohai](http://www.grimkohai.tumblr.com)


End file.
